


If and when

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalwen and Fingon go over plans one more time before the battle that would become the Nírnaeth Arnoediad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If and when

Lalwen closed the door behind her, entering her nephew’s room on quiet feet. Fingon was scribbling a hasty message at the desk, and did not look up until he had finished. He turned to her, smiling broadly, but his smile fell a little when he saw her face. “Oh” he said. “You did it then? You saw them off?”

"Yes" said Lalwen heavily. "How guilty Elenniel made me feel as I sent her away with the civilians, the young and the vulnerable. Not deliberately, of course, but I know it hurts her to be sent away. To be parted from me if something… happens."

"You know someone needed to lead the people who are to leave for the Havens. Not that I think anything will happen to Hithlum, but just in case…"

"I know" said Lalwen. "She’s not a fighter, and she’ll be safer. She’s clever, responsible… but it pains me to send her away." She looked him in the eye. "Finno, do you really think… I mean, what if… what if something goes wrong?"

He sighed, and took her hands in his own. “There is always that chance. But this is what my father would have done, if he had not… if he had lived. To make a league against the enemy, to bring down Morgoth for once and for all. And the thing is, I really believe it can work. I mean, it’s not perfect, we could have so easily had Nargothrond, and there’s still no sign of Turukáno’s people…” his face soured for a moment “…but still. The alliance is strong.”

She sighed, taking his hands in her own, remembering the wide-eyed, noisy child her brother’s eldest son had been, all scraped knees and toothy grins and flyaway hair. “You really believe we can win this, don’t you.”

His face split into a smile. “I do.” He clasped her hands, completely earnest. “Aunt, I know there are risks. Of course I do. Maitimo and I have been over and over them, over every little thing that could go wrong with the plan. But I believe…” he hesitated, scrutinising her face. “I believe in  _us_.”

"Us? You and him?"

"Yes. But also I believe in the larger ‘us’, the united peoples of Beleriand, fighting against a common enemy." His eyes were shining now. "The  _real_ enemy, Lalwendë.”

"Not all of the peoples of Beleriand will be fighting" she pointed out. 

"Then Elwë and his people will rue the day they stayed in their  _safe_  haven under the ground, with their tails between their legs. Artaresto too.” He frowned. “And Turukáno…” he shook his head, with a quiet bitter laugh. “When we win this, do you think he’ll deign to talk to me?”

 _When._  The word echoed in Lalwen’s mind.  _Not if, but when._

She realised he was waiting for an answer. “Findekáno…” her voice died in her throat. 

"What?" His eyes were bright, and he looked so  _hopeful_  that it made her heart ache.

"Nothing." On an impulse, she gathered him into her arms, hugging him to her chest. "Oh Finno. If Ñolvo could see you now, he’d be so proud."

When he looked at her again there were tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. “I fear I have not yet done anything to make my father proud. But trust me, I mean to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about Elenniel, in my fic verse she is Lalwen's lover, a Mithrim noblewoman turned lady of the court of King Fingolfin.


End file.
